A Trip Around the World
by Alchemy Between Them
Summary: Mary and Matthew talk about their future while patiently waiting for their first child to be born. Pre-S3CS. Written for the MM Tribute Day.


"I'd like to travel a bit."

Mary, comfortably sat in the rocking chair near the window, raised an eyebrow and looked at Matthew, settled down in the seat next to hers, when she heard these words. The couple had been in the nursery for half an hour, discussing the needed material and new installations in order to prepare their first child's arrival. She was only in her fourth month of pregnancy, but both were so excited by this happy and so expected moment that they decided not to wait, and to start thinking about the cradle that would soon be added next to little Sybbie's bed.

Matthew caught his wife's surprised look, and smiled.

"Of course, not now, but once our dear little chap is born," he explained, reassuring Mary. They both agreed not to take any risks during her pregnancy, and travelling in her condition would definitely be one.

"And where would we go?" Mary asked while swinging on her chair, quite interested and curious about Matthew's project.

"Well," he answered, taking his spouse's hand in his. "We could first go back to France, I know how you liked it. This could be like a second honeymoon."

A tempting smile on his face, he stole a kiss from her, before lying back in his own chair, eyes fixed on the window that offered a wonderful sight of Downton's gorgeous gardens. The room was quiet, relaxing and peaceful. This would be the perfect place for Mary and him to play and spend quality time with their child.

"Then," he continued, caressing his wife's small and soft hand, "we could visit America, maybe. Or India."

"It sounds very exotic, and I could enjoy that," Mary said. She could picture them, drinking a fine wine in the south of France, or discovering an unknown and very attractive country such as India. "I can imagine how Granny would react if she heard this conversation," she added, making Matthew chuckle softly at this thought. If there was one thing to know about Mary's dear grandmother, it was that she loved the country in which she lived. And only this one.

"But, for the time being, let's concentrate on our little Prince, shall we?" the young woman smiled, and she couldn't help but touching her growing stomach, which reminded her every day that the happiest time of her and Matthew's life was to come.

"Or little Princess" her husband added in a smooth voice. "I'd also be the happiest man on Earth if you were expecting a girl."

Even if it was quick, practically imperceptible, Matthew felt his wife tense. This wasn't something they had talked about yet, and he didn't want Mary to worry about unimportant details like this one. Boy or girl, this child will be so very loved by his parents.

"I feel the same," Mary answered, closing her eyes. The tone of her voice suggested that she really meant '_I suppose I should feel the same_', but even if he heard her hesitation, Matthew didn't say anything and let his wife go on with what she wanted to say. This child was everything she had ever dreamt of, and would probably be the only human being she could love as much as she loved Matthew. Still, there was something else bothering her. "But I know Papa is truly hoping for a boy."

She had heard about inheritance and keeping Downton safe all her life, so it was natural for her to be preoccupied by that. After all, wasn't it her and Matthew's duty to provide a heir to Downton?

"I don't think a man who had three girls himself can blame his elder daughter for doing the same," Matthew smiled, trying to lighten the mood a bit. "And anyway, Robert will be a very proud and loving grandfather. He already is with Sybbie. Why would he act differently with our child?"

"I know, that's ridiculous, but still, he'll be a lot more reassured to have another heir," Mary replied calmly. Matthew knew she was right, but he didn't want this to waste their happiness. He couldn't allow that. Not after all they've been through these past few months, which they spent struggling to conceive a child.

"Darling," Matthew said, his calm and loving tone asking for his beloved wife to look at him, which she did. "I don't want you to be anxious about that, and there's no pressure for you to feel. We still have to wait five months until we can hold this precious baby in our arms, and the only thing I want you to think about is your well-being, and enjoying your pregnancy."

He paused for a moment, his eyes meeting Mary's perfect ones. He could say that she was already feeling better, and that was all he wanted. "Can we manage that?"

He smiled at her, one of those smiles full of love, faith and happiness, which she couldn't help but return.

"I think we can", Mary answered, her eyes gleaming with love. For Matthew, their unborn but already perfect child, and the blissful life waiting for them.

**THE END.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello!<strong>

**Thanks for taking the time to read this short one-shot, published in honor of the Mary & Matthew Tribute Day organized by Patsan on this November, 8th. This is so great such events still take place, two years after Matthew's death in the show. I think we all miss Dan Stevens' character, and the incredible chemistry between him and Michelle Dockery's Lady Mary. **

**I first thought of Mary and Matthew wanting to travel when Mary says "I haven't planned a trip around the world" in S4E1. What if Matthew actually did, a few months before his tragic death? **

**I hope you enjoyed this story, as much as I enjoyed working on it. It's always a great pleasure to write about these two fantastic characters :)**


End file.
